Ögat
by TeamTrouble
Summary: De har nu varit ute till havs ett tag och har precis kommit till en ny ö, helt ovetande om vad som väntar dem... Skriven utav EIFOS. Del 2 i historien om de två flickornas äventyr.


**Summary:** De har nu varit ute till havs ett tag och har precis kommit till en ny ö, helt ovetande om vad som väntar dem...

**Rating:** T

**Pairings: **Inga än så länge... D:

**Disclaimer:** Hur gärna vi än vill det så äger vi INTE One Piece.  
**  
Author's Notes:** Denna fic är skriven utav **EIFOS.** Beröm henne när ni läst! :)

* * *

_**Ögat**_

Eifos hoppade iland och förtöjde båten.

-" Klar Mello?" Sa hon. Mello kikade fram.

-" Yepp." Log Mello. De två resandena hade kommit till en ny ö för att skaffa mat, och pengar.

-" Och nya delar till båten. Den behöver det." Sa Mello. Eifos sträckte på sig.

-" Jaja, men vi hinner nog. Hur länge har vi varit ute till havs? Fem dagar? Vi behöver ha lite land under fötterna ett tag." Flinade Eifos.

-" Haha, janå, låter bra." Log Mello. De sprang till närmaste bar och tog mat och dricka och bara latade sig ett bra tag. De pratade om framtida åkturer och annat skit. De märkte inte hur en man hade fångat dem med blicken…

-" Eifos, jag far ti båten. Jag är trött." Gäspade Mello. Eifos nickade och vinkade åt sin vän.

-" Nå, vad göra nu?" Sa Eifos halvhögt och började strosa nerför gatan. Plötsligt så hörde hon hur musik kom ifrån ett hus. Eifos flinade och gick in. Ett party! Fan vad bra! Och bra musik! Eifos blev jätte glad. Hon gick in och såg sig omkring. Folk dansade, folk pratade, folk drack, och folk… Eifos leende försvann smått när hon såg hur många människor dansade, pratade, drack och kysste varandra. Alla måst ha haft en partner där inne. Hon suckade ljudlöst och vände sig om. Hon hade aldrig bryt sig om kärlek, men visst sved det när man såg alla andra mysa och inte hon. Hon svängde sig om när någon grabbade tag i hennes arm. Hon vände sig om och mötte ett par varma, snälla ögon. Han log också.

-" Vill du dansa?" Frågade han. Eifos hjärta slog ett extra slag. Hans röst var så… härligt len. Om det fanns något dåligt med Eifos krafter så var det att hon blev ofta berörd av ljud. Hon älskade ljud, och musiken hade en bra rytm. Ett leende ifrån henne och de hamnade på dansgolvet. Eifos kände hur musiken fick hennes kropp att röra sig, och hon log när hon kände en arm om hennes midja. Han dansade bra också. Timmarna gick, och dansandet fortsatte. Dock såg Eifos hur han började bli trött. Hon log och visade att de skulle sätta sig ner en stund. De gick till ett bord. Dom pratade en stund, och innan Eifos visste ordet av det så var hans mun där. Hon blev chokad först, men njöt sen efteråt. Han var ju så snäll, hans röst så len, hans läppar så varma… Eifos kunde inte förstå att HON själv satt och hånglade med en total främling, men hon brydde sig inte, inte det minsta. Han var så jäkla härlig… Eifos visste själv att hon höll på att falla, men då fick hon göra det. Bara inte kvällen slutade…

Mello vaknade av att solen lyste henne i ögonen. Hon gäspade och satte sig upp.

-" Graaargh." Sa hon och sträckte på sig. "Gomorgon Ei…" Eifos var inte där. Mello blev nu orolig. Vart hade Eifos försvunnit?

Eifos vaknade av att hon hade ont i huvudet. Hon satte sig upp. Vart var hon? Hon såg sig omkring. Hon var i ett tomt rum, med bara en dörr och inga fönster. Hon försökte resa sig upp.

-" Du kan försöka, men du kommer inte loss." Sa en röst. Den lät obehagligt bekant… Eifos såg upp och såg han.

-" Vad…Varför?" Sa hon.

-" Du är ju Eifos, ljudkontrolerande häxan med sådär 20 000 Bellies på huvudet." Sa han, och nu flinade han. Eifos såg på honom. Han var en piratjägare!?

-" Men varför? Vad?" Började Eifos, men märkte att hon hade svårt att prata. Hon kände runt sin hals, det fanns ett slags halsband där.

-" Du kan inte få av den. Den är gjord av havstenar, så inga djävulsfrukt människor kan använda sina krafter med det halsbandet på." Sa han. Eifos blev rasande nu. Hon lyckades ställa sig upp och sprang fram till honom. Eifos tänkte slå honom, men han hann före. Eifos kände en otrolig smärta i hennes högra öga, och föll ner mot golvet.

-" Hah, du behöver i alla fall inte två ögon längre. Inte när du ska bli avrättad." Skrattade han och gick iväg, låste dörren efter sig. Eifos skrek av arghet, men också av besvikelse. Det som hade börjat så bra… Fan! Hon grät, och hon märkte att hon inte kunde se längre… Hon grät blod…

-"fanfanFAAAN!!"


End file.
